Germany
Basics * Information about Germany from Wikipedia Flavor Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged "Germany" * The del.icio.us "Germany" tag * Technorati tag "Germany" * Technorati posts that mention "Germany" Local blogs English Language Blogs * [http://raskal.typepad.com/ raskal trippin - an exiled black girl and newyorkerin in berlin, germany and her hopscotch adventures] - berlin blog from kreuzberg 61. daily life and by default race and racism in europe. http://raskal.typepad.com/ * [http://atlanticreview.org/ The Atlantic Review - A press digest on transatlantic affairs edited by three German Fulbright alumni] - Bi-monthly reading recommendations of commentaries, analyses and reports on the United States and the transatlantic relations. We refer to respected sources published on both sides of the Atlantic and freely available on the internet. We write mostly in English, but also in German. We want to serve as a "cultural bridge builder" between those who have lived on both sides of the Atlantic. We look forward to feedback, reading recommendations, reviews and comments on transatlantic issues from our subscribers and other other readers. http://atlanticreview.org/ * [http://www.virusgras.de.vu/ Virusgras] - In a once major central european country, there were two unique people. Originally they did not even like each other, but after some years, they found out that they shared lots of their views on life and the rest.--- So now they are at the transit stop of life, between Kitsch and oblivion. Between light and heavy. Between meaningfulness and meaninglessness --- This is our dent in the universe, our dirty limerick to the future past.. We would love to have to feedback, reading recommendations, reviews and comments on strange effort of a blog, even if we lose focus sometimes. http://www.virusgras.de.vu/ * [http://hermann.blog.com/ Observing Hermann...] - Observing Hermann… is a collection of humorous observations about life in Germany as seen through the eyes of a facetious expat American. http://hermann.blog.com/ * [http://almostadiary.de/ almostadiary.de...] - almost a diary… is a partly English and partly German weblog. Conceived by the author to stay in contact with international friends, it offers a German perspective on current affairs, economics, politics, particularly for the 2003-2004 period when there were hardly any German blogs written in English. The author also writes for the pan-European weblog A Fistful of Euros. Published since 2002. http://almostadiary.de/ German Language Blogs * [http://www.netzpolitik.org/ netzpolitik.org - News and comments on the political questions of a rising information society] - Markus Beckedahl is blogging about several political topics of the information society. From digital rights to free software... * [http://freigeisterteam.blogspot.com/ dont-set-the-world-on-fire - Nuclear controversy with Iran] - The danger of a nuclear war worries people around the world. Members of the Freigeister-Forum are blogging to avoid a nuclear desaster in Iran. History, news, online petitions and campaigns, documentation of the conflict. Some entrys are written in english. It is also possible to sign online petitions and campaigns. * [http://www.freigeister-forum.de/blogs/silent_whispering/ Silent Whispering - one picture say's more than thousands words] - The danger of a nuclear war worries people around the world. Members of the Freigeister-Forum are blogging to avoid a nuclear desaster in Iran. This Blog is something to think about including pictures, quotations, storys, poems to the topics "War & nuclear Weapons". Local news Other information category:Local Information